


A Tiny Twist of Fate

by Emriel



Series: Jenova's Call [7]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Cloud needs a hug, Cute, Depression, Fluffy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mako Treatments, Mako sensitivity, Nudity, Romance, Sephiroth cares T_T, Trooper Cloud, sephiroth is there to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: Being the General of the Shinra SOLDIER Elite was a tiring task and sometimes Sephiroth wants to retire or skewer someone with the Masamune. One fine irritating day, he chances upon a meeting with a blonde haired infantryman. And Sephiroth's world lights up... just a little.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Jenova's Call [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786561
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	A Tiny Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I was so obsessed with seeing a trooper Cloud that the scenario was stamped in my head and all I had to do was to write it T_T. Also, I rarely write humor so I hope this makes you laugh. I gave in and added bits to the story to flesh it out even more. Also the PoV switches from character to character. I tried not to make it sudden. Hopefully you won't get that confused.

**_New εγλ 0001 April 2nd_ **

The sky was green and the air was thick with smog. The fumes from the slums and the city above were addled with the stench of Mako.

Sephiroth was in dire need of a bath, having returned from a mission from Kalm which had much cleaner air and he found himself missing it already. They asked for assistance with the infestation of Midgar Zoloms. There were several breeding and they were looking to cull the population before it became a problem.

As it was, his boots were caked with dirt and dry blood. He even had to use a chocobo, a mode of travel he disliked. He preferred walking or flying. His company didn’t fare better, and looking at Angeal’s puppy whose entire body dripped with gore, his pristine silver hair, and upper body in comparison was mostly clean.

Masamune needed cleaning. He heard Angeal’s voice in his head about how swords are precious and they deserved constant maintenance. He was so overzealous of his own sword that he refused to use it, stating rust, wear, and tear was bad.

“You are dismissed.”

He said it with an almost annoyed inflection and naturally, the SOLDIERs behind him froze and answered, “Thank you, Sir.”

Their deference amused him. Shinra always placed him on a pedestal. He was painted as a Hero when all he did was slaughter their enemies. If you asked anyone what they knew about SOLDIER, it was all him, the iconic poster boy. It was almost distasteful that many could worship a murderer.

It made the others jealous and wary. Even that friend of his that was by his own right, enough to be called one, a hero. Petty jealousy for the publicly lauded title.

Speak of the devil.

“Sephiroth.”

Genesis greeted him and looked at the worn out faces of the SOLDIERs who were in various states of gloom, all of them equally covered in a disgusting mix of mud, blood and entrails.

“It seems to me you've had quite the adventure, my friend. The Goddess can only guess what else is in store for you.”

“I am not in the mood to hear LOVELESS, Genesis.”

Genesis threw back his hair and smirked. “Ah, but when have I ever cared about your opinion? There is no hate, only joy for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds.”

Sephiroth smiled despite himself.

“I have business to attend to,” Sephiroth said and Genesis stopped him before he could move forward, red gloves squeezing his shoulder, “Angeal is cooking something for tonight to celebrate a much needed vacation from the war. Are you coming?”

Sephiroth considered his rather busy schedule. As the commanding officer, he had to write a report about the mission, having successfully eliminated seven Zoloms and a few of their offspring. Then, he had to give an evaluation of the team, meet with director Lazard, read his mail, and report to the President and Heidegger for a briefing on classified information about missing SOLDIERs and the need to increase the budget to ensure their security.

He resisted the urge to press his hand on the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t a fool after all, he had the SOLDIERs watched, but Shinra was dirty and having been exposed to its machinations since he was young, he could only hope that wherever his men ended up, it wasn’t worse than being turned into RAVENS by AVALANCHE members.

So the answer that was sitting at the tip of his tongue was no but it was difficult to say no to Angeal’s cooking. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted. Genesis was cheating by even mentioning it.

“I’ll send you a message if I can make it.”

Genesis smiled, as if assured that he was coming.

Sephiroth usually did spare some of his busy schedule for those two. His two lifelong companions… not that they would ever hear that from him.

He stepped away and looked at the hulking mass before him.

Shinra’s exterior was concrete. The bottom floors a smattering of steel and the logo standing proudly painted glowing red while the rest was still under construction. Scaffolding was surrounding the higher floors and a crane sat up atop the tower, trying to build the rest of the functional spaces and finishing the helipad.

* * *

By the time he actually completed his tasks, it was late. Almost quarter to eleven when he checked his phone. He was tempted to key in a message to Genesis that he was coming but stopped. He didn’t need to announce his presence.

“My doors are always open for you, friend,” Angeal’s words. Sometimes just to spite them, he would take it to the extremes, testing how much he could get out of ‘friendship’ and Angeal’s hospitality and he wasn’t disappointed that crashing in their shared flat was welcome even in the dead hours of 4am.

So he flipped the PHS closed.

The clock was ticking and the cup of coffee beside him had lost its heat. The smell was strong by a normal man’s standards because SOLDIER was immune to a host of things, and thus, even caffeine needed to be taken in unhealthy amounts to even kick in.

Thus the strong almost pungent smell.

He sat on his desk, reading through reports that were handed over to him and wondered if he should take over Lazard’s job when the company was handing him far too many responsibilities than just the regular First’s.

Reports of SOLDIER missions and who were slated for promotions. He leafed through those in boredom and happened upon a missive on his desk.

* * *

**Shinra General Announcement**

_It has come to our attention that the public decency and decorum of some of our employees are failing. Please read this and abide by the rules of the company._

**_Our cleaners have reported increased complaints regarding SOLDIERs and Infantrymen that have been discarding their belongings in inappropriate areas_ ** _such as_

  * _The top of lockers_


  * _Open areas like balconies, and corridors_


  * _Locker rooms_


  * _Parking spots_



_And other inappropriate places. Any items not stored within private quarters or registered lockers will be collected for garbage removal._

**_Excessive partying and loud noises_ ** _has been an ongoing problem. Shinra urges the residents to please maintain an appropriate volume when playing music and to keep conversations within normal standards. You are in a communal space where the employees work at different times of the day. Please be more mindful. The weapons department has been mobilized to patrol the areas and apprehend those who violate this rule. We all just want everyone to have the opportunity for peace and quiet._

**_Register all pets_ ** _and make sure that they are in the_ **_ALLOWED_ ** _category. There has been an incident where a SOLDIER 2nd Class has hidden a baby Tonberry which evolved into a Master Tonberry and resulted in several casualties. Routine inspection of living spaces has begun starting New εγλ 0001 March 7th. To review the list of allowed pets, please look at this _ _catalogue_ _. Registration forms are available_ _here_ _and submission is through the Shinra Headquarters front desk. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to email_ [ _pet-licensing@shinra.com_ ](mailto:pet-licensing@shinra.com) _or visit the_ _website_ _._

**_Clean up after your pets._ ** _We have received complaints of pets defecating and urinating in common corridors and areas. The company will charge any and all cleaning/replacement fees to owners and it might result in confiscation of the said pet should more problems arise._

**_Window cleaning_** **_and washing balconies._** _While we appreciate the effort others have in decorating their living/work spaces and cleaning them, please be mindful of those below you. There have been reports of soiled water damaging property of offices and personnel by careless employees above them._

**_Increased Video Surveillance_ ** _has been installed. All floors have newly equipped cameras that will catch any wrongdoing._ **_Illegal activities are prohibited WITHOUT any exception._ **

  * _Fraternizing between different departments for favors has been a shadow that Shinra has faced in the past and is still being faced now. We are determined to catch violators._


  * _We encourage our **MATURE** staff to please be mindful when dealing with minors to avoid bad press._


  * _Selling of illicit goods is prohibited those caught will be fined with an amount not lower than 100,000 Gil_


  * _Selling of company issued Shinra equipment is strictly prohibited and will result in incarceration._



_Shinra has an image to maintain, and we hope for your cooperation. We are the protectors of peace and the providers of new livelihood in this new bustling age of Mako fueled energy. Our doors are open for any concerns you might have regarding this news. You may contact_ [ _pm@shinra.com_ ](mailto:pm@shinra.com) _or talk to your direct supervisor for private matters._

_Thank you._

_Shinra Management._

* * *

He could not fathom how common decency is still a problem, but even he knew that some of Shinra employees were hired for their brawn. And in a separate category, there were people like Dr. Hojo who cared too much for being enlightened that many called him crazy.

He crinkled the paper and searched for the mail for the announcement and gave the approval to have it be sent to every employee with a note for mandatory decency training seminars and to change starting March to since March.

Sephiroth needed air.

And a badly needed bath.

He inhaled and looked out at the stars.

What else could go wrong?

His quarters were on a separate building, close to the Shinra headquarters and away from the barracks. The president insisted the SOLDIER First class must be close by if an emergency occurs.

The barracks was built on a neighboring sector with its entrance next to the headquarters but he never had to visit it himself since most of the welcoming ceremonies were held behind the Shinra HQ building.

When he finally left the lobby, his enhanced hearing noticed something amiss. Someone was trying to muffle sobs.

Sephiroth was alarmed, wondering if someone had been attacked. What were the rest of the guards doing? He scoffed in his mind.

Wasting no time, he pinpointed the location and it was coming from inside the rarely used stairwell.

He opened the door as quietly as he could and closed it behind him. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting and stopped at the sorry sight before him.

A cadet in training from the looks of it.

He was perhaps one of the more physically appealing subjects Sephiroth had the pleasure of observing. The boy had knees pressed against his chin and had a hand trying to rub away the tears that kept falling. He had spikey blonde hair that almost reminded him of a chocobo’s ass and blue eyes that almost appeared to glow but not enough to be MAKO enhanced.

The cadet looked so miserable, pressed up against the dusty corner, crying all to himself when he knew they typically went in by groups. A loner perhaps.

Sephiroth moved closer, with quiet footsteps.

Closer, Sephiroth smelled the stench of alcohol.

Beside the boy were bottles of _strong_ vodka. Two have been drained dry while one was sitting half empty. There were two more bottles waiting to be opened. They were sitting on the floor next to a white plastic bag.

This was highly inappropriate. He needed to reprimand this person for violating several rules.

“Cadet?”

The blonde boy looked at him with such a pitiful look that made a small part of Sephiroth twinge. Something about the boy was calling out to him, and his eyes narrowed.

“What are you doing here?”

The boy took a moment to open and close his mouth and got even more depressed.

“I… I… f-failed… SOLDIER.”

And then the boy was back to wiping his tears and couldn’t stop his full on sobbing.

Sephiroth tried to stop recriminating comments from coming out loud, that with the way the cadet was acting, he wasn’t fit to be in SOLDIER at all. SOLDIER was a place for the strong, and with those fragile almost effeminate limbs, the boy wouldn’t last. There was no need to be miserable or to cry. If this was enough to make the cadet break, what more if he had to partake in SOLDIER's rather dirtier jobs?

It was no place for the innocent.

But Sephiroth wasn’t one to judge and reigned the sharp tongue lashing. He blamed it on his rather sour mood and over caffeinated body.

So he said, calmly, “Then try again, cadet. Failure is an important lesson, but if you must reach for your dream, then you must be prepared to work for it.”

A quote from Angeal.

At this the boy started laughing, and reached out for the bottle, drinking.

“Ahhaaha… I must be dreaming… aren’t you General Sephiroth… sir? Why… are you here? Why are you talking to me? Do you want some?”

The teenager offered him a Nibelheim Icy Blue Dragon, for free. It just happened to be one of his favorites so by some twist of fate, he sat down by the steps, opposite the boy and took the offered drink.

The smile that came after floored him.

It was filled with adoration.

It was not something Sephiroth was used to seeing. Not something so earnest. He could tell if someone was forcing a smile. It was easy. This cadet… was in a way _genuine._ And genuinely drunk from the looks of it.

The cap went off and a fizzy sound of air escaping filled the silence.

The drink wasn’t as cold as he preferred, but it was still good alcohol. Sephiroth should probably reprimand the boy for drinking while on duty like he intended but instead, here he was, an active participant.

Before he could ponder about this weird tangent of rule breaking, the boy began rambling.

“You know… I… left my village. It’s far away from here, way up the Western Continent in Nibelheim… just to join SOLDIER… have you heard of Nibelheim sir?”

Sephiroth nodded, “I have visited it occasionally to stay in the mansion and check the Mako Reactor.”

At this, a light dusting of pink was on the boy’s cheek and he made an adorable hiccup.

“I…” The boy sniffed and rubbed at his nose with his green scarf and covered his face for a moment blowing down onto it.

“Of course you know. You’re the great General Sephiroth… I just wanted to get stronger. I told everyone in town that I’ll be a SOLDIER but no matter what I do, I keep failing.”

Sephiroth hummed under his breath and realized belatedly that he was talking to a fan. He tried to stay away from them for a specific reason. He disliked the notion of blatant hero worship but the cadet didn't seem to be shying away from him like they did.

He tested it, and replied, “Oh. And alcohol is your way of dealing with your failure is it?”

The cadet shook his head, “It’s just… the second time… and they told me I’ll never make it. Never. It’s not fair. I don’t drink often… but I can handle this much.”

He then made a silly gesture of raising his bottle to prove his point, "This much..." and he raised his hands up and down, above the bottle, as if by raising it, he was giving an accurate amount of how much alcohol he could consume.

It was funny but as the responsible adult, Sephiroth shouldn't laugh so he took in another swig.

“Do you like drinking, sir?”

“Occasionally.”

Perhaps it was the alcohol talking. Everyone he met in life was reserved and afraid of him and his reputation.

The bottle clinked down and before he knew it the boy was putting down his third empty bottle. Alarmed, Sephiroth recalled the recommended alcohol consumption for specific body types. Nibelheim people _were_ rumored to have better tolerance, but that much alcohol couldn’t be good.

The boy motioned for the other bottle and before he could grab it, Sephiroth held the bottle away from him

“What. Are you doing, sir?” There was a hint of annoyance now, and at least the boy stopped crying and was now glaring at him.

“You have consumed too much alcohol. I am merely prohibiting you from consuming more before you hurt yourself.”

And at this, the boy pouted.

Sephiroth’s hands twitched.

“Sephiroth. That’s my bottle. I paid for it with MY money. I get to drink it. Now please, give me back my bottle.”

Floored, for the second time that day, he allowed the cadet to take the bottle away and watched as the grunt proceded to press it against his face. The cool dewy drops on the surface must feel good on the skin.

Then it popped open and the boy started drinking a little.

Sephiroth looked away down to his own bottle and sighed, drinking and trying to figure out a way to be gentle without alarming the drunk teenager. “Need I remind you that you are talking to a superior officer?”

And the cadet looked at him, bringing the bottle down shyly on his lap, “I know… but it’s my bottle. I used up my allowance just to buy it…”

Sephiroth was tempted to ask what the boy was going to do about the rest of the month, when the pay doesn’t arrive until the end. And he surmised the boy was probably going to live off on the crap diet that the canteens served. He knew some of their poorer employees subsisted on its meager nutrients.

Pity.

The urge to pat the boy’s head overcame him but he stilled his hand.

He had been acting entirely unlike himself ever since he entered the room. Sephiroth wondered why he was still there, drinking on the steps of the abandoned staircase with a brat that he would normally consider a failure.

Something.

Something was magnetic about the strange little trooper. The way he was unabashedly openly defenseless and had the gals to talk him down. It was refreshing. And also, something he should not encourage.

“Why do you want to join SOLDIER, cadet? There are other avenues more suited to your body type. Have you considered advancing to the Peacekeeping troops, the Turks, or Weapons Department?”

The cadet shook his head, and drank from the bottle grumpily. He almost looked angry with his nose scrunched up but a gentle look soon overcame it and soon the cadet sighed in an almost resigned way.

“You don’t understand don’t you… You’re so strong after all. I came here, wanting to prove myself. I was always weak. I have someone I like back home you see. I thought I could get her to notice me if I got into SOLDIER but even that seems impossible now.”

Sephiroth considered this, so the boy was lovesick. “I see, and is this the only way for you to earn her love?”

The tips of the cadet’s ears turned red. “No… no you… I don’t love her or like her that way. I just wanted to be her friend. At home I had no friends and no one wants to be friends with me here either. I’m always… alone. Always excluded. It’s hard to talk to people… because I’m so quiet. I’m normally very shy. It’s hard to say what I want to say and people tell me I’m arrogant... It’s just… I can’t read other people. I don’t know what they want from me but I thought maybe I wouldn’t have to talk to them, and they’d just notice me… if I was stronger? It sounds silly now that I think about it. I feel such a loser.”

Sephiroth could relate to an extent. He was born different, and if it were not Genesis and Angeal, he would have stayed the same, socially inept, only thinking he was a weapon the company wielded.

Early on, he was friendless and unapproachable. He still was but much of it was thawed down that some of the SOLDIER Seconds didn’t cower before him. Some of it he blamed by his physique alone. His eyes were green like Mako, and his pupils were vertical slits like that of a snake or a cat’s.

No one else in SOLDIER had slit pupils.

His hair was the impossible shade of silver and his face wasn’t a feature that was common to anyone he ever met on the planet.

He was singled out by that alone and his power alienated him further from his peers. But he didn't know that a common person could have the same problems as him.

What was so unapproachable to the cadet when it felt like it was so easy to talk to him?

“You want to be noticed. You long for companionship and friendship. These things are easy to get… but it also takes some effort to open up to other people. I,” Sephiroth sighed and stretched out his legs, his dirty boots brushing slightly against the boy’s thighs.

“I have always found it impossible to connect to others around me. But then, I found help. One day, I’m sure you’ll make a friend if that is all that you need.”

The cadet hiccuped again, and was staring at him almost looking a little lost.

“You think?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth said, smiling.

Then the cadet smiled back at him, the same honest smile. Filled with so much _warmth_. It almost made him want to look up the boy and figure out what was wrong with him to be so _alone_.

The trooper stood up and crawled over, leaning forward. “Then, can you be my friend then? My first ever friend?”

Sephiroth looked upwards to the roof where dust motes were floating and said, “Of course.”

He was unprepared for the body that suddenly landed on top of him.

“Thank you.”

The boy had his face pressed against his torso and Sephiroth tried to extricate himself from the hold but jostling the boy seemed to be a very **bad** mistake.

First the boy’s hold on the Vodka slipped and it fell to the floor, shattering and spreading perfectly fine liquor all over the floor.

Then, the boy proceeded to retch.

Yellowish white vomit on both of them.

Sephiroth tried not to give in to the urge to unsheath Masamune and skewer the boy and leave him to hang dry on the wall.

“I’m… sorry… I just…” The brat tried to put a hand to his mouth and pushed himself away, puking on the side of the staircase and onto Sephiroth’s second most prized possession.

His God Fucking Hair.

“You—”

“Please don’t kill me. Ughhh.”

And the cadet better start praying to all the gods he knew. Sephiroth finally stood up. The blonde groaned and fell to the side and started gasping for air. Sephiroth ignored this and with his gloved hands, he proceeded to disgustingly twist his hair and wring out the vomit.

Then he proceeded to slide his hands down his front and wipe away the vomit that stuck on the leather, on his pauldrons, and straps…

“Shivaa… it hurts…”

The boy soon passed out on the alcohol and vomit covered steps and rolled to the floor after Sephiroth kicked him a little. The urge to kick him a second time and stomp all over his body was there.

Sephiroth counted one to ten in his head.

It was against the rules to murder Shinra employees.

Angeal would kill him.

He would never hear the end of it from Genesis that a cadet made him lose his patience.

So.

He untied the boy’s green scarf and tried to wipe away what he could and discarded it on the floor. He began looking for the boy’s tag. He found it inside the breast pocket.

“Cloud Strife. Infantry Division 3. Fourteen years old... What do I do with you?”

He did not know where the boy’s rooms in the barracks were and if he left the boy in this disgusting mix of vomit and alcohol, the boy might attract monsters to himself and die. It went against Sephiroth’s conscience to abandon his people and he could imagine the scolding he would get from Angeal.

If he deposited the boy to the barracks, the boy might lose any chance he had of entering SOLDIER. Inebriation was common but for Infantrymen the rules were strict, and only the stickler candidates were chosen. Where there were a dime a dozen waiting to enlist, it was easy to kick the unworthy ones out the program and _that_ would break the boy’s heart even more. He could only imagine where that could lead, a life in the slums, turning the little cadet into a perpetual alcoholic.

Sephiroth tilted the boy’s face with his dirt crusted boots.

But. The boy didn’t do anything particularly horrid. It was a bad day for him, having failed SOLDIER. As it was for Sephiroth.

Maturity. Honor. Hero. Words were entering in his head and Sephiroth stared at the almost empty bottle beside him. Strong stuff if he was already hearing Angeal’s voice in his head.

Cloud was a self proclaimed _friend,_ even if he was one he wanted to skewer at the moment. Sephiroth schooled his face into a mask of calm indifference and imagined the praise Angeal would give him for the decision that settled in his mind.

Without much ado, he scooped the boy into his arms and carried him.

It was a short walk, and there were not many bystanders. The Shinra lights were dim enough for others to notice him but the stench of vomit was strong.

Some of them stared and gawked and most stepped away.

With as much dignity as he could muster, knowing that some SOLDIERs have come back in sorrier states, he carried the boy to his building.

The concierge greeted him and the look of shock was appalling on her face.

Sephiroth almost froze when he heard the click of the camera and tried to remind himself to fire the night schedule front desk tomorrow.

The wait for the elevator to come down took an ungodly amount of _thirty-seven_ seconds.

And when he went in, there was a man who looked like a researcher from the labs that was rushing to get inside, but when he got to the door, he hesitated and wrinkled his nose.

Sephiroth smiled. And he knew it looked downright cold and murderous. “Are you getting in?”

The man was trembling and said, “y-yes. Of course. I’m sorry general, sir.”

To appease him, after the man keyed in his floor, the researcher asked, “What floor…?”

And the General merely smiled again as the researcher started looking at the unconscious boy in his arms and then at the face that lost all trace of warmth.

“Ahh ahh. I know. The top floor. Penthouse. I’m sorry for forgetting sorry. My apologies. Please forgive me for even asking.”

Sephiroth had an open distaste for anyone belonging in the Science Department. They knew him. They _all_ knew him.

So the false pleasantry was something he wasn’t keen on giving for now.

The man started bowing repeatedly and running off when he got off at the thirty-first floor.

* * *

Sephiroth watched the hallways light up to the only flat on the floor.

He waited until the doors could scan for his biometrics.

It opened.

And the first thing he did was remove his boots and strip himself and his rather deathly unconscious companion.

Soiled clothes went inside the laundry and he proceeded to march off to the bathroom, carrying the still unconscious cadet inside.

The shower was big enough for two and he laid the cadet on the floor, letting the pitter patter of the droplets hit the body hoping Cloud could just somehow wake up and start apologizing for doing the unthinkable to his person.

No one had ever caught him in such a state of unawares. 

“Cloud.”

He mouthed the name.

He slapped him gently.

No response.

So, Sephiroth chose citrus today, and pretended it was perfectly normal to have a naked boy sitting unconscious in the shower while he lathered a generous amount of body wash, and shampoo upon his person.

He took his time but then, wondered if he would be charged with murder if Cloud drowned from the suds that might clog his breathing.

With more gentleness this time, he propped the boy on the shower seat, but the boy fell to the side with his lips upturned in some form of annoyance.

“You owe me. You should wake up now. You can’t pretend to be asleep after all that.”

Sephiroth lightly slapped the boy but Cloud just barely responded with a pained groan. He sighed.

He had no experience in showering another person but he had to. There was no way he was letting the boy use any of his furniture without any thorough cleansing after all that vomit and plus, he smelled disgustingly of alcohol and sweat.

It was another side effect of being enhanced. Even senses became even more sensitive and his obsession with cleanliness was only possibly rivaled by Genesis and his obsession with LOVELESS.

The most he ever did for anything in life was watering Angeal’s plants when he was away.

He supposed it should be similar to how he washed his own body.

Sephiroth rinsed the suds out of his body and poured a rather generous amount of conditioner and left it there on his hair. He was thankful that the gunk had been finally washed down the drain.

If he had any say in the future, he would never allow Cloud within a ten feet radius of any sort of liquor before a repeat could happen.

Sephiroth took the body wash and touched. Skin. He noted the rather toned muscles that were developing on the boy’s body. There was still some baby fat on some like on the boy’s face and belly.

But Cloud was still young and growing.

A bit on the short side, closer to five feet, having him sit down while he was standing made him smaller. And with his hair drooping down, whatever height it lent to him just disappeared.

Sephiroth twisted his long silver hair and placed it on one shoulder, his eyes narrowed at the task in quiet contemplation.

Cloud was so unbearably young. The parted lips reminded him of a baby’s.

He looked like he could hardly harm a fly. He wondered if the boy had already committed murder. Shinra troopers sometimes had to do bad things, and that was how they weeded out the weak.

He hoped not. But it would be for the best if he learned how to kill so it didn’t affect him later on. Those that could not live past the system of Shinra throwing their grunts to the frey would just die.

Sephiroth wondered if he would be sad if this infantryman was listed as one of those ever Killed in Action. It would be a waste.

_But why?_

Sephiroth shook the thought away and rubbed facial wash on the boy’s rather smooth face. Not a wrinkle. No blemish except for the freckles that dotted his cheek. Light and almost unnoticeable. Just pale creamy white skin that he observed was prone to blushing earlier that night.

If anything, Sephiroth was thorough. Sephiroth took things way too seriously, Genesis liked to tease. So with much determination, he massaged the boy’s scalp with his favored shampoo and conditioner, noting how soft the strands were, almost comparable to his. He made sure to clean the back of the boy’s ears.

A soft sigh left the boy’s lips. And Sephiroth stilled. He would have to do something about the alcohol and vomit filled breath too.

He washed the tips of the boy’s fingers, to his arms, the back of his neck, the collar bone. His nipples, down to his torso. There was hardly any body hair, and if there were any, it was lightly colored and quite sparse.

As he got to the bottom part, Sephiroth told himself that in bathhouses he had frequented in the past, the girls have been thorough in cleaning and he nodded, taking the boy’s unconscious member, and washing it as well, making sure to stretch the skin away from the tip, washing the underside, and around, over the balls to the boy’s backside.

Sephiroth sighed.

He then sat on the right of Cloud and maneuvered the body so Cloud was completely lying down on the full length seat beside the shower.

He then began soaping down the thighs, and legs. Feet.

Afterwards, he poured some in shower bath oil onto himself and the body beside him.

* * *

Sephiroth dried Cloud, and proceeded to do the difficult task of cleaning the mouth of an unconscious person.

A little unnerved at how he managed to do it at all, Sephiroth wanted to shake the boy awake but he was afraid of another puking spree.

He had nothing smaller in his closet so he had Cloud wear one of his white dress shirts that honestly looked too big on him it could have been a dress.

As for briefs, he had nothing of the sort that could fit the boy. Not that he preferred wearing one.

He then wore a black bathrobe and carried the boy to the bed. So much trouble for such a small thing.

The urge to touch was there. A finger poked a cheek and again Cloud’s forehead twisted in discomfort.

Sephiroth stopped the prodding, hoping that he could at least receive some form of gratitude for all his trouble. With a sigh, he pressed a button that closed the curtains, plunging the room with dim lighting. That should help him sleep better.

It took a moment before he caught himself staring, watching Cloud sleep so he began the usual, massaged his head with the towel, drying his hair.

Sephiroth was thinking about grabbing himself a refreshing elixir that should relieve some of the day’s pains when the door to his bedroom opened.

“Surprise!”

Genesis was holding a bottle of wine and Angeal carried plastic containers of delicious smelling food.

But upon seeing him, Genesis spread both his arms. “Ahha... We’re here. Thought you could escape from us but I see you’ve been… busy.”

Genesis was blocking the way, hands on both sides of the door to prevent his other companion from getting in. Angeal continued, “We thought you were still working and tried to check your office but the secretary said you left an hour ago so we’re here. I brought you your favorite. Genesis, move out of the way.”

“No, Angeal, you should probably go back to the kitchen and start heating up the food.”

Genesis sighed when Angeal visibly used force. Left with no choice, Genesis let him step forward, unable to delay the inevitable.

Sephiroth began with slow measured words, “Angeal. Genesis. I can explain.”

Angeal’s jaw was hanging open.

To break the ice, Genesis whistled. “I didn’t think you had it in you, to break Shinra’s rules… oh hero. I cannot say I approve but I…” Genesis nodded to himself as he moved to sit beside the resting blonde. He then lifted the boy’s makeshift dress and smirked at the package “...think he’s quite the catch. The gift of the Goddess indeed. So this is why you never responded to our messages.”

“Genesis! What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Angeal seemed to have recovered and stepped closer but not close enough because the distaste on his face was palpable. He waved his hand forward, “He’s a minor, Sephiroth! You have dishonored SOLDIER. What kind of explanation are you going to give us to explain this? I thought you of all people would know that the company is against any form of relation. This is fraternization. And I just read the email you have sent courtesy of management… I have no words. I am in utter shock. Reviled.”

Genesis grinned and added, “Our friend is a beast in disguise. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away. The end is nigh.”

Sephiroth merely levelled Angeal and Genesis with a sordid stare.

Angeal then took out the sword he rarely used. “If you will not admit to your crime, then I will beat it out of you.”

And then, Cloud groggily opened his eyes and moaned, “S-sephiroth. My… head...”

The boy’s arms splayed over Sephiroth’s lap as the boy turned and snored, his bare bum sticking out in the air.

Sephiroth sighed and pulled thick comforters to hide the boy from view. Much that wasn’t already seen by the two.

Sephiroth then calmly went to the bed table where he propped the Masamune.

“Let us not fight inside my room. He’s still asleep.”

* * *

Genesis was careful to place the food on the kitchen island and started collecting ice and looked around for the bucket that Sephiroth kept under his sink. He then dumped the wine bottle inside.

Then, he wished he had popcorn to watch the show, as Angeal challenged Sephiroth to a duel in his vast living room.

Sephiroth sighed and tied his bathrobe securely.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to explain, first? Today was very hard on me and I am in no mood to be merciful.”

“Merciful? Hah. Like I need any of your mercy. You should be the one begging for mercy, Sephiroth. You have taken that child’s innocence. Prepare yourself.”

Genesis silently clapped to himself and found popcorn from one of the cupboards. He started popping it in Sephiroth’s microwave.

Steel blades clashing against one another. Sparks flew.

They were careful not to damage Sephiroth’s living room too much. The president would never hear the end of it after all.

“You have no idea. What I’ve been through today,” Sephiroth growled.

Oh someone’s in a testy mood.

“You’re not the only one going through a bad day.” Angeal swung his sword round and round, and three slashes appeared on the ground.

Sephiroth glared, and plunged his sword forward stabbing the man on the shoulder.

Genesis winced.

“I finished the paperwork you and Genesis have been avoiding!”

Angeal pulled out the sword with one bare hand and used his other hand that held the sword to strike the Masamune away.

“I don’t care. Not until you say you’re sorry.”

Sephiroth pursed his lips and gave a menacing slash which cut his living room sofa in half.

Genesis heard the ding of the microwave and blinked. Forget about property, he might have to interfere if their fight gets out of hand beyond Sephiroth’s apartment.

Angeal performed a Rush on Sephiroth. A series of kicks and punches, and a finishing slash that Sephiroth had to guard.

Genesis began chewing his popcorn.

Sephiroth then began calling forth blizzaga.

Genesis hastily cast a wall around where the two were fighting. Encasing them in a bubble to keep the damage to a minimum.

He felt bad for the frozen TV set though.

And he put a hand on his mouth when Sephiroth began to rant, “I had to fight eight Zoloms. And kill their children. I had to report that one of my SOLDIERs can’t even fight a baby Zolom. And Lazard still wants me to train those inept idiots. They’re disappearing off to Gaia knows where but the president is tight lipped and doesn’t care. They installed the cameras after I assaulted the security department. And I read reports of failure after failure. This company is run by headless imbeciles!”

“That is beside the point and you know it.”

Sephiroth then began chanting, out of all things, for Supernova. Sephiroth's entire body glowed and a halo formed behind his head while a glowing sphere of white orange red started swirling on his hands, getting larger by the second.

“Goddess.”

Genesis leapt out of the kitchen and squeezed Sephiroth’s wrist, and held his rapier out to shield Sephiroth from Angeal’s attack with his buster sword.

Sephiroth then declared dispassionately, “Then out of nowhere, that cadet pukes on me. On my hair. No one. _No one_ has ever done that.”

And at that moment, the door to the bedroom opened.

And out Cloud steps with his lower half covered by the comforter and he proceeded to kneel on the floor. Bowing. Pressing his face horizontally in a gesture of panic.

“I’m sorry… it’s all my fault sir… I got drunk and the… the… General helped me. That’s all. I… I… Nothing happened. He’s innocent. He didn’t. We didn’t...”

Then Cloud started crying. And started a form of supplication he only saw from people who were desperate and held no pride. The dogeza bow.

“I’m sorry… Please stop fighting.”

Angeal lowered his sword and looked away. “I… is that true? Then I’m… I’m sorry for misunderstanding. I’ll make it up to you,” he said to Sephiroth.

Then Sephiroth gestured at his couch and television. “Replace them and pay for the damages of my room.”

Angeal winced and nodded. “It was an honest mistake. Rest assured, you can take it out of my paycheque.”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes then stepped closer to the boy.

“Cloud.”

Cloud looked up from where he was kneeling and tried to stop the tears.

“It’s okay. Just go back to bed. This is a conversation for _adults._ ”

Angeal winced.

Genesis sighed, “There, there. I knew Sephiroth was a stickler for rules.”

Sephiroth glared at Genesis sharply.

Then Cloud’s stomach growled in askance for food.

Cloud seemed to curl into himself now in embarrassment. Sephiroth knew without doubt Cloud was mortified. If only Cloud knew how much more embarrassed he should be now considering the two got an eyeful of his naked body.

“I have an even better idea, lets have him join us for a late dinner. Cloud, do you drink?” Genesis was smiling now.

And before Cloud can answer, Sephiroth said, “No, he doesn’t.”

Cloud was about to protest but Sephiroth pulled him out of his cocoon, rather forcefully. This had the boy stumbling to his side clutching his head at the sudden headache.

“Cloud, you promised me you won’t drink anymore did you not?”

“I did?”

“Yes. So if you are to join SOLDIER, one must keep their word first.”

Cloud nodded and weakly said, “I won’t then.”

“Good.”

Genesis then took the boy away, and put two and two together. “You must be a cadet. You must tell me how you met Sephiroth.”

At this, the boy smiled at Genesis. It was the same extra warm smile that lit up his face like sunshine. Sephiroth’s grip on the Masamune tightened.

“He’s my first ever friend.”

“Oh. Is he now?”

Cloud excitedly shared the details of their fated meeting.

Sephiroth proceeded to put his Masamune away on the special case reserved for it that was thankfully undamaged by their earlier fight.

Angeal began heating up the food and started setting up the table. Quiet and perhaps reprimanding himself inside his head.

“Ah, so he caught you drinking and you thought he was just part of your imagination. Do you still think you’re dreaming, Cloud, was it?”

“Yes… Cloud. That’s my name. Uh… I don’t know. My head hurts. I think I’m still drunk but maybe it’s not a dream. I can’t imagine all of this after all and when I bite my tongue, it hurts so it’s not a dream.”

Cloud nodded to himself and nervously gripped the comforter on his lower half.

Genesis laughed and hugged the boy. “Oh you are precious. If you are in need of friends, then can I be your _second_ friend?”

Genesis then stole a glance at the silver haired moody prick and saw him flinch once more.

“That… that would be awesome!”

“I’m Genesis.”

“I know… and he’s Angeal right? There’s no one in Shinra that doesn’t know of the three of you…”

Cloud blinked tiredly and yawned as he was told to sit on one of the chairs before the dining table. Genesis was extra careful to drape the comforter around the boy like he was a burrito. The blizzaga turned the room extra cold and with a thought, he warmed it up with a fire spell.

“I don’t really mind the cold but thank you, sir.”

“Call me Genesis.”

“Ah… Genesis then.”

Genesis smirked.

Sephiroth dragged the chair beside the wrapped up boy.

Angeal had arranged all the food before them, and asked, “So, you wanted to join SOLDIER and failed. Do you know the reason why you failed? As you know, we are from SOLDIER First Class. We can give you some tips.”

* * *

Cloud looked sad but at least he wasn’t about to cry again.

Sephiroth finally sat next to Cloud and Genesis took the one opposite the blonde trooper. They waited as Cloud gathered himself, taking the spoon and twirling it shyly.

“Mako…”

It was a murmur but Sephiroth heard it.

_Mako sensitivity._

“Can you say that again?”

“The doctors said I’m sensitive to Mako and if I were admitted to SOLDIER, it might harm me permanently so they said… they said I’ll never make it into SOLDIER.”

Cloud looked like he was about to fall to pieces then.

Angeal looked rather affected, and Genesis mouthed, “Bullshit. Sephiroth knows this as well as I do. They are trying to cut costs for SOLDIER recruitment… let’s see. What’s your full name?” Genesis asked, annoyed.

Cloud buried his face in the comforter as Angeal pushed some food to the boy’s plate, already in his mothering mode. Gently trying to coax the boy out of his shell.

“Cloud Strife.”

Genesis took out his PHS out of his pocket and began searching his phone. “Ah, here I found your file. Above average. You’ve got some bad rep for being a loner and answering back at orders but nothing too bad... let’s see. Your superiors say you are outstanding with the sword and a very promising SOLDIER candidate. But, you failed the MAKO preliminary exams twice even if you were already scouted as SOLDIER material… hmmn… This is quite tragic.”

“I don’t know how they disqualified you when your scores are top in sword handling,” Genesis tapped his foot up and down.

Angeal put his glass of wine down and said, “Like you said, Genesis. It’s a budget problem. We’ve lost a lot of candidates because the SOLDIER treatment by itself is done enmasse. Mako Sensitives are a special case.”

Cloud seemed to close off at this.

Sephiroth then placed a hand on the boy’s hair and ruffled it. “Which means, there is hope, Cloud. The company doesn’t want to use more expensive treatments for Mako sensitive cadets. Most SOLDIERs are exposed to Mako showers after all, and the problem with you is, you might get Mako poisoning which can leave you in a catatonic state. But there are ways.”

Cloud immediately interjected, “Then there’s no hope. I don’t have money. I’m poor.”

Angeal sighed.

Sephiroth smirked, “What I mean to say is, the treatment itself isn’t expensive, but it takes time. If you can withstand the pain and nausea, you can get over the Mako sensitivity.”

Cloud lit up and looked at him as if he was a god. Sephiroth relished the attention. Something primal in him wished to be the one to offer the solution.

And then Cloud wilted again.

“But wouldn’t that be against the rules? Won’t this be… like… favoritism?”

Cloud pouted. And then took a spoonful of the food and immediately mouthed, “This is amazing.”

It was obvious the boy wanted to dismiss the idea entirely, wanting to forget the reason for his earlier breakdown. It was sad to see.

Sephiroth glanced at Angeal who grinned. “You should try out the pasta. It’s just leftovers from yesterday but I added something to it that should make it taste better.”

Cloud shyly pushed his plate closer as white creamy mushroom pasta was placed down next to marinated Bandersnatch ribs and mashed potatoes with Bugu bits.

“I know a Doctor from the research department that can do the treatments for a small fee.” Genesis offered.

Sephiroth put his fork down and poured himself a generous amount of wine.

“Really? How much?”

_So still not letting go_. It was annoying to have Genesis make the offer first so he cut short. “There is no need to even pay, Cloud. I have a supply of Mako routinely sent to me. I have watched the procedure a thousand times and all it takes is a swab on the skin. You will need to apply mako topically, every other day, depending on when your body recovers. You can come to me when I’m here in Midgar so I can oversee the procedure. It shouldn’t take longer than two months at most to get over your sensitivity if we keep at a regular schedule.”

Cloud pursed his lips. “But. I…”

“Am I not your friend? Friends can grant favors don’t they?”

Angeal wanted to interject and Genesis merely shook his head trying not to laugh.

Cloud’s voice was small when he said, “Okay. Thank you.”

Genesis smirked, “Great. Our dear hero saves the day once more. Yes, you can say Sephiroth is an expert with Mako. You have nothing to worry about. Say Cloud, have you ever heard of LOVELESS?”

Cloud blinked twice and asked, “The play or the poem?”

Genesis leaned over and took the boy’s hand. “You are a gem. A true angel. You and I must take the time to see the play. That you know of it at all means you’ve read it…”

“Just a little. My favorite line is where it says, _Even if the morrow is barren of promises… Nothing shall forestall my return._ ”

“AH… there. I should keep him. I should right, Angeal? There is no one else around me that can appreciate good literature.”

Angeal kicked Genesis and motioned at him to look at Sephiroth.

And Sephiroth himself was smoothly slicing open ribs. With such precision. In one smooth movement of what should have been a duller knife. It was cut open.

Sephiroth could feel annoyance seeping inside him. He wanted nothing more than to stab Genesis. Sometimes he never shut up.

“It’s so nice to meet you. If you need friends, Angeal can be your third friend, and you can even make a fourth by meeting his little puppy.”

Cloud laughed now, covering his face and wiping it with the napkin before him. Angeal appreciated his table manners.

Cloud excitedly asked, “You have a puppy?"

“Yes, a very excitable one that has yet to learn manners. But he plays nice. I’ll be sure to tell Zack about you.”

* * *

Once Genesis and Angeal left the apartment, Genesis held his stomach.

“Do you think he even knows how absolutely smitten he is? I have never seen Sephiroth act that way. Angeal. This is… so precious.”

Angeal nodded in a worried way.

“I am still not sure if leaving them together is the right course of action.”

Genesis remembered the almost predatory way Sephiroth was eyeing Cloud. And Cloud was so innocent, all sunshine when he was looking at Sephiroth. It was almost _too_ perfect.

It was quite obvious Cloud adored Sephiroth. If only he wasn’t so _distractingly_ young. Genesis then started patting Angeal’s back. Cloud looked like he was someone that could handle himself based on the report he read, “Geal, he is an idiot. It might take years before he knows he likes the boy. Hopefully not just for his body. Have you seen that pert butt of his? If Cloud wasn’t Shinra and he threw himself at me I won’t be able to resist… haha.”

Angeal was giving him a stern stare. “Genesis, behave and be serious.”

“Right.”

They were down several floors when the elevator door buzzed open with a quiet ding.

“He took the time to wash Cloud, didn’t you notice? He was so clean. He smelled like Sephiroth.”

Angeal distractedly agreed and paled. “It was just a bath,” he tried to convince himself and continued, “Let us hope they both know what they’re getting into. I’ll drop in every now and then to make sure…”

“Oh don’t be such a spoilsport. Cloud will be fine. Perhaps Sephiroth will take him in like a student, like you did with Zack,” Genesis said, and grinned as they entered the floor assigned to them.

The elevator closed behind them.

“Perhaps.”

* * *

Once Cloud got back to his bunker the next day, his bunker mates were all staring at him.

“Fess up, Cloud. No one else has hair like this. We know it’s you.” 

They showed him a blurry photo of the General carrying a trooper with blonde hair. Then there was a short article beneath it.

And it was titled...

**The General’s New Lover**

_The moment has come. Another one has fallen for our beloved Silver Haired General. This time in this exclusive scoop, it’s a blonde trooper. If you know the identity of this trooper, please do not hesitate to inform us, The Silver Elite. One can only imagine how this came to be. There has been speculation of what preference of sex the General has. The man has once frequented bathhouses in Wutai and Mideel during the calmer times, and our sources say he is bisexual but for a long time now, it seemed our Hero had only interest in women. Never has he been before with a male partner. But keep this as a reminder that this is just mere speculation. But your opinion might change if you see the next photo._

“Gaia…”

Cloud wanted to curse and it was him, half naked with Sephiroth leaning over him, wearing nothing, but his lower half was obscured by the curtains. Thankfully. Cloud could see himself sprawled on the bed, the white dress shirt unbuttoned… It left a lot of things to the imagination. It was possible that this was during the time Sephiroth took care to dress him from the bath.

Bath. Cloud wanted to hide now. He didn’t need another reminder that Sephiroth bathed him. Saw him naked.

_Our operatives have been shot by what seemed like Turks and before we could take any more photos, the curtains were closed. A sad turn of events but we will continue to give you updates. This is all for today’s edition of the Silver Elite._

“So. Strife. Confess. Are you the General’s lover or not?”

Cloud shook his head. “No… this is all just a mistake. I… I just got drunk and he didn’t want to return me to the barracks. It has nothing to do with that at all.”

They laughed. “Still trying to deny it huh.”

Cloud stomped, “But I’m telling the truth.”

“We know you took it hard after failing to join SOLDIER. We were looking all over for you. Then we see this… Who knew you were with the general of all people... Max! Pay up. You owe me a thousand gil.”

“You made a bet?”

“Bet your chocobo ass we did. I told them it was you but they wouldn’t believe me.”

Max, their fellow infantry member came over and dropped a thousand gil on their captain’s hands.

“Who knew. You are one lucky man, Cloud. I’ve read that Sephiroth's lovers are always left _satisfied._ But, whatever, if you don’t want to share, I’ll respect that. Anyway, come join us. Morning jog before the drill.”

Cloud pursed his lips and sighed.

A beep from his PHS came and it was marked from Sephiroth. It gave Cloud weird butterflies in his stomach.

_I have dealt with the press. I’ve been told by Genesis that photographs of you and me have been leaked by my… fanclub. Rest assured, that message will be recalled by the end of the day. And any such messages found circulating online will be found and deleted. Tell me if someone bothers you. It has been a mistake on my part that your privacy has been compromised._

Cloud felt weirded out. He was friends with Sephiroth for real. Now that he was sober, the time he spent with the man felt surreal. It wasn’t every day that anyone got to spend time with their hero only to find out how surprisingly human and ordinary they were.

He went on autopilot and it wasn’t after he finished jogging and about to key in his reply that Cloud was sent another message.

_You are to come here after your 6pm class. I have the Mako ready. The concierge will hand you a pass to my floor._

Cloud wondered how Sephiroth got his schedule and remembered how easy it was for Genesis to pull his file. What had he gotten himself into? It felt exhilarating and thrilling…

So all he could think of replying was a simple..

_Okay. Thank you. I mean it. Thank you for all your trouble… and I’m sorry again._

Cloud hesitated before pressing send.

* * *

“Strip.”

Cloud began taking off his clothes. He was blushing so hard and tried not to think of anything else. Sephiroth had a very weird commanding voice. It was almost sexy but that was something Cloud would never tell him.

“Leave your pants and sit down. Just the upper body should be fine for now. In the later months you’ll be able to do it by yourself but for now, you’ll require assistance.”

Sephiroth had him on the couch that was lined by a double layer of towel and on the table before them had a vial of mako, swabs of cotton with a pair of forceps and white latex gloves.

“Are you ready?”

Cloud nodded, unable to find his voice. He was scared of medical instruments. For some unknown reason he hated doctors too. But he didn’t know where he got the phobia from. Maybe in some other life, he’d been tortured by them. Who knows.

“This. Will hurt. Not much at first, but you will feel the sting. Tell me when it becomes too painful for you to handle… I know from experience that the pain can be very intense. Ah, before I forget,”

Sephiroth walked away towards a drawer and took out leather straps and offered them to Cloud.

He folded them and paused looking at Cloud. “This will prevent you from hurting yourself but you won’t be able to speak. Kick me, shake your head or start screaming and I’ll stop it.”

Cloud felt fear then. “I won’t die from this right?”

“With this much Mako? No. But we will need to see how much of it you can tolerate after all. This is a preliminary test. The next time, we will do it on your entire body. So, open your mouth just like… that. And bite down.”

The leather straps were now fully on the boy’s mouth and Sephiroth asked, “Do you trust me, Cloud?”

Cloud nodded.

“Then we’ll begin.”

Sephiroth wore latex gloves, slowly so as not to scare Cloud. Sephiroth observed it for any imperfections and took a moment to disinfect his hands with alcohol.

Then. He dipped the first of the many cotton balls in diluted Mako.

Cloud flinched at the touch.

The Mako was cold. It tingled the same way they did in the labs. But this one didn’t hurt as much.

Cloud felt it seep into his skin, and Sephiroth looked into his eyes briefly, just to see how he was reacting.

“Let’s wait for a minute to see if you’ll develop rashes so I’ll know if you need something with lesser concentration.”

Cloud bobbed his head.

When no rashes formed, Sephiroth began applying equal liberal amounts from the tips of his fingers, to the arms. Then, it was sections of Cloud’s neck, then over his torso.

“We will avoid your face. The skin there is quite tender. I will prepare a milder concentration for this the next time you visit.”

Cloud then started to feel his arms go numb. Then it felt as if some form of fatigue rested over it, as if he had overtaxed using them, the way he did when he was exercising.

Then, the tingles started to turn into stinging pulses. Biting ones. Then it felt like needles pricking at his skin.

He felt tears come out of his eyes and stubbornly bit down at the leather gritting his teeth.

“Cloud. If it’s too painful, we can stop.”

Cloud shook his head and Sephiroth swabbed the cotton down his chest, all over it, over his heart, to his nipples, to his torso, abs. Then he continued mercilessly until his right arm was then covered.

It was extremely clinical.

Cloud kept his fists tight and when Sephiroth reached it, he massaged it a little.

“Open your hands, Cloud.”

And Cloud obediently did.

The tips of his toes were curled into themselves inside his boots. He was panting for air when Sephiroth spoke again, “Can you turn around? I need to apply it to your back.”

Cloud weakly shook his head.

“Do you still wish to proceed?”

Cloud nodded. The arms felt a little better, it now felt like it was encased in snow. The same way it felt like when he was holding snow with his bare hands.

“Perhaps, next time, we should do this in bed. It will be easier for both of us.”

Cloud was then gently manhandled and Sephiroth’s hand supported his front as he was pressed forwards and away from the couch then another hand slid under his knees and just like a doll, Sephiroth had him sitting on the couch with his feet sideways, his back to Sephiroth.

Then, he felt the swabs down his spine.

Long vertical swipes downward.

It felt like an eternity when Sephiroth said, “You did well Cloud.”

There was saliva dripping the side of Cloud’s mouth and Sephiroth took some napkins to dab at it.

“I’ll order something better for you to bite on too. They come cheap and in a variety of flavors… hmn...”

Cloud felt dizzy and thought that his vision was going blurry.

“Depending on how sensitive you are, like I mentioned in the past, you might feel nausea or experience slight disorientation. I suggest, when you go to bed, you wear something that doesn’t scratch the skin, Cloud. Your skin will be sensitive and will need a few hours to recover.”

Cloud had his eyes closed and there was a hand on his forehead, and a towel wiping his sweat.

His mouth soon went lax and the leather straps were taken away.

“How are you feeling?”

Cloud winced and felt like the world was just turning into itself when he opened his eyes. It was spinning and he just wanted to lie down and sleep.

“I cannot cast the cure on you, and you cannot consume any liquids because it might react adversely with Mako but…”

* * *

When Cloud opened his eyes, he was staring at grey walls, dark brown furniture and the night city lights of Shinra.

“Ughhh.”

It was scary waking up in a place he didn’t know but his mind supplied to him helpfully that he’s been there before. Sephiroth’s bedroom.

His phone was blinking with a message.

_You passed out but I checked your vitals and it seemed like you just depleted your energy. I could not watch over you but I know from experience that you should be recovering within a few hours. I had my secretary come in periodically as well and she reported that you’re doing fine. You’re welcome to use my bedroom until you’re well enough to walk by yourself._

_I have been called for a mission so I will be away for a few days. Try not to engage in anything too physically strenuous for at least a day to let your body recover. There’s food in the fridge. Help yourself to whatever is left there. When I come back, I look forward to seeing you. Read up on_ _this_ _, it’s an article by the Science Department on Mako Sensitive Treatment._

_Take care, Cloud._

Cloud felt his cheeks heat up. Was this how the General treated his friends? Or… was he just a special case? He didn’t know but it felt kind of nice.

He felt like shit though but at least the world wasn’t spinning anymore.

_I just woke up. My body feels better but I think I’m just tired. Thank you but I don’t really want to impose. As soon as I can, I’ll leave and head to the barracks._

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed. Before long, his PHS had a beep.

_You are not imposing in any way. I insist that you eat before you leave. I will know if you haven’t._

Cloud blinked at the message. In his life… never before had he met someone so kind as to treat a stranger like him the way Sephiroth did. With so much… Kindness.

And letting him sleep twice because he fainted _twice..._ Wasn’t that imposing in his vocabulary? But… not that he really wanted to complain anyway. And wasn’t the General being a control freak, insisting he eat? And _knowing_ if he didn’t? Cloud blinked warily and hoped there were no hidden cameras in the room that was constantly monitoring him…

He’d been warned by many people before enlisting in the army that Shinra was filled with monsters and weird people.

_After all, the greatest monster of all was the Hero of Wutai._ Some random guy told him, and if only they could see how the General was treating him. He was so nice.

It took some effort but he stumbled out of bed.

He was still tired when he opened the double doors of the fridge and saw ten plates of specially prepared food courtesy of Shinra’s Best Chefs.

“Wow.”

He tried to see if there was anything he liked but settled for something really simple. Roast chicken and some greens with slices of dumbapples.

He almost wanted to cry when he tasted Angeal’s food. Living on nothing but the canteen scraps was awful and it almost made him want to run off back to the mountains so he could live with his mother’s cooking.

He couldn’t finish the meal though and snapped a picture.

_I ate._

And it was not until he was back in the barracks and reading through the Do’s and Don'ts of Mako Sensitive Treatment that he received the reply.

_Good._

And Cloud smiled, feeling a little warmer inside.

* * *

It wasn’t easy to continue associating with Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal. It made Cloud extremely happy that he finally made friends, but at the same time, it brought undue attention to him and when word got caught that he was seeing them in their private quarters to boot, some of his peers had started spreading malicious rumors.

He’d been accosted in corridors, pushed around and called a number of names he’d never heard before but he bore it all with a standoffish attitude.

He was used to being bullied and being accused of things that weren't exactly his fault. He had some training in that department since he was eight, what with the whole village condemning him for hurting their Mayor’s daughter.

And even if he already tried to bury that part of him that was prone to picking fights, it lashed its angry head when they started telling him to give up because the General and Genesis used people and discarded them like playthings. That he was just a lowly cadet that they’re taking advantage of. Just some boy cunt.

It was at that moment when he was off sulking by himself and nursing a bruise on the side of his face that he met another SOLDIER who was looking at him with concern.

“You’re hurt. You need a cure?”

Cloud shook his head.

“I think you need one so just stand still will you?”

Cloud wanted to protest but the random stranger was already casting a cure on him. Cloud patted his face and felt the pain go away.

“Did you get in a fight or something?”

Cloud stared at the man’s blue eyes which were peering down at him with worry.

“Ya. Something like that.”

“I guess it’s not my problem, but you just looked like you needed help man. You’re Cloud aren’t you?”

Cloud blinked and his eyebrows knitted themselves, “Wait, how do you know my name?”

“Ah, some nice guy told me.”

“Who?” Cloud was curious.

“Angeal. My mentor. I’m Zack, nice to meet you.” Zack flashed him a blinding grin and Cloud found himself laughing.

“So you’re not an actual puppy. With the way Angeal talked about you, I really thought he was taking care of a puppy but… maybe, if I added a tail, you do remind me of one.” Cloud clutched his stomach.

“Yeah, Angeal calls me that. It’s not funny at all,” Zack frowned and then got closer to the trooper. “So ah, he sent me here to check on you. Told me you’re probably having a hard time, with all the attention _?_ ”

Cloud shuttered then. Closed off completely. He was bad at this. Zack seemed to notice this and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

Alarmed, Cloud shouted and winced when Zack dug a fist against his head. Just enough for it to hurt a little.

“No need to be wary. You know, I’ve been there. I know how it feels. Angeal wouldn’t have sent me if he didn’t trust I could help and Genesis insisted I _have_ to be your friend. Your _fourth_ friend. Unless you’ve been making more. I’m happy to be the fifth or whatever.”

Cloud sighed and pried himself away from the almost choke hold. “Well. It’s embarrassing. But… yes you'd be my fourth if I let you. And I don’t really need numbers, but… why in Gaia's name did he have to tell you that?” Cloud felt embarrassed that all his friends knew how bad he was at doing this _friendship_ thing. It’s just that, he was drunk that time and Genesis seemed to take special attention that he was _Second_ and he was babbling his life story to the amusement of the three.

What matters is that he made them at all. A rather weird set of friends that sat in high places which somehow disturbed him and made his life hell by association. He really didn't deserve them.

Zack waved a hand to his face, “Hello. Cloud. You there? You just zoned out for a bit, I’m worried I’ll have to take you to the doctor.”

At this, Cloud shook his head warily, “No need for a doctor Zack. I’m fine. Real fine.”

Zack, then gave him a once over and satisfied he placed his hand on Cloud’s chest.

Cloud sputtered at this. He wasn't one for physical touch unless he allowed it or expected it and Zack was being _too friendly_.

“So, going back to what I was saying. I’ve been there. I know how hard it is. When Angeal took me in as a student, everyone told me I’m just sucking dick.”

Cloud opened his mouth and closed it. Zack looked serious. He said it with a straight face. Cloud heard similar comments thrown back at him but it felt _nice_ even if a little sad that he was taking comfort that someone went through the same horrible thing that he was going through now.

“I know. I know what you’re going to say. But really, all the friends I thought I made started saying stuff behind my back. But, Cloud, it doesn’t last forever. It’s all they can do when they feel threatened. Jealous. Who wouldn’t be? And you’re friends with Sephiroth? That guy doesn’t even give me the time of day. Haha. But they can talk you down, bully you, even hurt you, but as long as you know you’re not doing anything wrong, it’s going to be okay.”

Zack scratched his hair and continued, “Just don’t let it get to you. You want to get in SOLDIER right? When you get in, the rumors will die down especially once you beat it out of them. And you really don’t want to see what will happen to people who try to hurt you. Just give us the names, and you won’t _ever_ see those people again.”

Cloud felt scared then.

“Are you going to kill them?”

Zack just gave him a happy smile.

“I won’t talk. And you're scaring me, Zack.”

“Aww, don’t be like that Cloud. I was just joking.”

Cloud stepped back, “No… no I’ve heard rumors. Of how Turks and SOLDIERs sometimes pick on infantrymen and they go missing… and then their chopped up bodies are found floating in the river of the Slums...”

Zack tilted his head, and asked, “Do you honestly believe that?”

Cloud shook his head and put a hand in stop motion, as if the gesture could keep Zack away from him.

“I don’t want anyone to die because of me.”

Zack laughed and held Cloud’s hand, putting it down.

“Spike, you’re so funny. Now I know why Genesis wants to keep you as a pet.”

Cloud stepped back further away, “Wha?” and before long, because his mind was short circuiting, he started running away.

“Wait up Cloud, you know you can’t outrun a SOLDIER.”

* * *

Cloud was panting hard and sinking down the wall against the Sector 1 Train station. He was wondering if he should run for the Slums when someone landed in front of him.

“Caught you.”

Cloud froze and held his rifle to his front, itching to use it because he was afraid for his life. Was this what it felt like to be pursued like an animal?

He was so scared.

What ever did he do to deserve this?

Zack leaned over him and placed a hand on both sides of Cloud's head and said seriously, “You’re not getting away now.”

Cloud gulped and started screaming, “Help!”

It was when the train station arrived and SOLDIERs started coming out that Cloud saw a flash of silver. Then there were two SOLDIERs peering down at him.

“What is the meaning of this?” A familiar voice.

Sephiroth was beside them in an instant, Cloud couldn’t even trace how fast it went, how the man just appeared out of nowhere and Zack brought down both his hands, looking guilty. “I was just trying to get him to talk to me. It was my mission for today, sir.”

At this, Sephiroth pressed gloved hands against the bridge of his nose.

“You’re scaring him.”

Zack stepped away and looked at Sephiroth and at how Cloud was trembling against the wall, holding on to his rifle for dear life.

And then, Cloud found the General’s warm hands on his shoulder, and with a kind patronizing voice, he explained, “I’ve been told that Zack is quite excitable. This puppy has no sense of physical boundaries and is prone to doing more damage than _help_. Come with me, Cloud.”

Zack made a whine of process, “Cloud, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’m still your friend aren’t I?”

Cloud was just thankful the ordeal was over and ducked his head away choosing instead to comment on Sephiroth’s blood splattered front.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, that’s from the blood of my enemies.”

Cloud took a shaky breath and said, “I see.”

_You are strong man Cloud Strife. You’ll make it to SOLDIER. A little blood is something you shouldn’t be afraid of._

“I’ll treat you to dinner. Zack must have tired you out.”

“Thanks.”

And Cloud completely missed the cold glare the General sent behind his back.

* * *

The Barracks were filled with SOLDIERs, mercenaries and Shinra personnel and when they had nothing to do, they just gossiped.

It was a dirty place during Saturdays, everyone was done partying from a Friday night and today he just wanted to sleep. It was nothing like the General's pristine clean quarters. He wished the other guys would start fixing themselves and started cleaning. Everywhere else he looked it was a pigsty.

His unit loved him, or so they said, because he was the unofficial cleaner. He was used to doing chores all his life since he was the only child and living in the mountains made it harsh. Leaving food out could attract monsters, so he was adamant in the cleanliness of their shared bunker.

But outside the halls, smelling all the random smells... seeing a cat poop in one corner of the metal corridors and going into the urinals... He hoped it was Monday soon, so the cleaners can go back to cleaning.

He covered his face with the blanket and tried not to scream.

He almost wanted to bury himself six feet under when he remembered yesterday, how it was like to shower and remove his clothes. Naked, on the bed… which had leather binds for his ankles and wrist.

Sephiroth looked at him expectantly.

“Ah…” Was all Cloud could say.

Towels on the bed. White Towels. It made him think of things he'd rather not think about. There was a metal cart that held the assortment of tools Sephiroth used in the past. Cloud started biting his lower lip.

“I had this installed the day before. Lie down, Cloud.”

His head was spinning, almost dizzy even before the treatment. And when he saw the red ball that was the replacement for the man’s leather straps, Cloud almost wanted to exit the door.

“Don’t worry, I chose the best. It’s extremely comfortable and tastes of strawberry, unless you prefer another flavor?”

Cloud told himself it was for SOLDIER. He was doing this for SOLDIER.

Lying down.

He was robotic.

"Spread your arms and legs a little. The restraints are padded. Sometimes I've seen people hit themselves with their fists and snap their bones when the reaction to Mako is bad. So, this is merely precaution."

They were tightened and velcro straps went over his fingers. Secure. Cloud tested it and noted he would not be able to remove it.

"It would be easier if I can cast materia however, as I've said, it might interfere with the Mako so physical restraint is the only option."

Cloud felt like a starfish. No, like a sacrifice. Just laying there, looking at Sephiroth stare at him like he was a fascinating specimen. Then it was time to place the strawberry flavoured ball gag. Once the man secured the strap behind his head, Cloud allowed himself to taste the thing...

It was like candy. Slightly squishy. But distractingly he realized he couldn’t stop his saliva from coming out of his mouth and even if he could still open his mouth a little wider, he wasn’t used to the way his jaw was hanging open.

“We will begin.”

Cloud hoped he wouldn’t get hard. Naked as he was and with Sephiroth’s voice, it was especially difficult. It was today that he was starting to figure out he may not be as straight as he wished he was so Cloud tried his hardest to imagine an old woman’s saggy tits.

“Cloud, are you comfortable?”

A nod.

“You’re sweating. I’m lowering the temperature of the room.”

There were seven beeps and cold air blasted down. Cloud felt nervous, so instead he focused on the yummy taste against his tongue as he prayed to Gaia.

Goosebumps spread along the hairs of his arms and legs.

Mako was slowly dabbed to his front. Fingers to arms, then to the other side. Sephiroth was quiet and Cloud almost wanted to fall asleep. It didn’t hurt as much as before, but he knew the pain would come later once the Mako settled into his skin.

“Did anyone lay a hand on you while I was away?”

Cloud shook his head.

“I have reports of instances where you have been involved with fights among other men. Are you telling me the reports are false?”

Cloud shook his head.

“Then you just lied to me. Did you know cadet, lying to a superior officer is punishable to a certain degree?”

Cloud merely whimpered as Mako suddenly started dripping down his front, pooling on his chest. More than what Sephiroth would usually put, and it stung, and felt like it was burning a hole through him. He was trembling now. And he fought the urge to scream.

"I hope I would not have to teach you a lesson about honesty, cadet."

He gave a whine on his throat and Sephiroth smirked.

The man started swirling cotton and the mako in lazy circles around, spreading the liquid and the burn died down a little. It kept going down… down his thighs and what had he been thinking, signing up for these free torture sessions? He started crying.

“Do not lie to me again.”

Cloud nodded eagerly this time.

“I have been told by Zack that you do not want anyone to die. However, any wrongdoing must still be punished. Do you agree?”

Cloud nodded slowly.

“Will you give me their names?”

Cloud shook his head.

“Is this because you don’t know them personally?”

And Cloud hesitated, because he knew some of them and the others were strangers. With the silence, Sephiroth surmised his answer.

“I see. Cloud, I don’t want anyone hurting you by mere association to my person. It is extremely distasteful.”

There was a hand patting the top of his head now.

And Cloud winced when cloth dabbed at his eyelids before Mako was spread on his face.

"You will tell me if someone hurts you. Especially if I ask."

Cloud nodded. Lost. Sephiroth wasn't his keeper but maybe the man felt responsible.

"Does it hurt?"

Cloud reluctantly nodded and reminded himself of _honesty_.

"Do you want to continue?"

Cloud nodded.

He wondered what kind of picture they made. The General in his full gear, leaning over his naked and bound body. It would have looked as if they were engaging in something more… illicit. At the very least, the doors were locked and the curtains were closed.

He must be insane. He should say no to further sessions or insist on doing it by himself but Sephiroth told him once that he actually enjoyed doing the treatment, saying it’s therapeutic to his psyche. And it only took ten minutes of his time.

But today felt long. Felt like an eternity really.

He wiggled his toes and gasped when he felt the mild tingling sensation start on his face now.

At least it wasn’t as painful as the rest of his body.

“Now,” the forceps clicked menacingly back and forth, and Cloud opened his closed eyes to see Sephiroth eyeing him.

“This might hurt. Scream if you can’t take it, Cloud.”

That was all the warning when Mako was slathered on his private parts. He bit hard on the ball and it squished a little. He wanted to curse. So badly. Scream so badly.

“When you make it into SOLDIER, they will inject you and shower you with Mako. This is nothing in comparison. You’re doing great, Cloud.”

It was almost a purr.

And Cloud was panting for his life. If he got hard, Sephiroth chose not to comment.

His thighs and legs came next.

And by then he could hardly move at all, like a limpet. Sephiroth carefully removed the bindings, then turned him around, doing his back this time.

The towels felt harsh on his skin, even if they felt impossibly soft the first time around.

The General coated every part of him.

Efficiently.

And when it was done, a thin layer of satin was left over him and the General left for the shower, “Sleep, Cloud.”

* * *

And he slept. When he woke up, there were pajamas waiting for him and Cloud wondered how much he owed Sephiroth now. His friend was being exceptionally indulgent.

He hesitated, playing with the clothes. It was obviously meant for him because it was small... It felt silky smooth. It had no buttons whatsoever. Just long sleeves of the finest quality. White with blue trimmings. The bottoms were loose and could be tightened by an equally silky drawstring.

When he saw himself in the mirror, Cloud thought he looked like a child.

Padding out with bare feet, he saw that his uniform was neatly folded on a leather chair just outside the bathroom. He told himself to get it later, once his skin felt better. Or maybe Sephiroth wanted him to stay over. Under no circumstances would he say yes to that though. He was already too embarrassed to impose on the man's hospitality.

Then, as he went out, he saw dim yellow lights in the living room and at one corner, he saw the General diligently reading papers in a glass room that served as his study. The man motioned for him to come to him and Cloud did.

The room smelled of strong coffee and saw it was coming from a pitch black drink sitting beside the man.

“How are you feeling?” Came the dark sensual baritone.

“Tired,” Cloud said, finally before sighing and helplessly asking, “Um, I should pay you back for this…” Cloud raised both his arms and let it fall uselessly to his side.

“Why, it’s a gift.”

Cloud opened his mouth to protest and Sephiroth brought down the papers, standing up and walking around until he fell behind Cloud.

Then, it was the usual cool tone that left nothing for discussion, “Your pay is disturbingly low, and giving you things like this hardly puts a dent on my account. I don’t have many friends, and I don’t have use for my money. If it is not to your liking, I can always get you another, Cloud.”

Cloud pouted at this.

“No it's fine. It's perfect. Thanks. How much does this cost anyway?”

“One normally doesn’t ask the price for gifts they receive. And, you have another gift, now that I remember. Zack Fair sends you his regards.”

And there was a basket of fruits sitting on another chair and underneath, a Chocobo t-shirt wrapped in transparent white plastic. There was also a note.

_Sorry for scaring you. I really just wanted to help._

_I know you might hate me but I still want to be friends._

_Angeal told me your story and I almost cried._

_I can be your best buddy, Cloud!_

_I’m cheering you on! And I’ll be watching out for you._

_-Zack_

_P.S. The square melons are my favorite._

_It’s from my hometown._

Cloud laughed despite himself.

* * *

Perhaps it was only a matter of time, until Cloud figured out he was falling for the General. No one else treated him with as much care and attention. But he kept it to himself because Sephiroth probably only saw him as a friend he liked to care for. Genesis told him he was just a small fragile baby chocobo in Sephiroth’s eyes and it made Cloud kind of sad but determined to prove them wrong.

Attention starved as he was, he drank it all in, and despite their difference in rank, it soon became apparent that there were certain rules that would never apply to someone too powerful. General wanted him as a friend, and _fraternization_ or not, Sephiroth wanted him in SOLDIER.

Or at least that was the official explanation but Angeal warned him repeatedly to be careful around Sephiroth and Genesis said he was special too many times to count. So. Yes, maybe in some unfathomable way, the General was attracted to him, a lowly trooper. What could go wrong?

When some unnamed officer that accosted Cloud in the showers was discovered with stab wounds and pinned to the entrance of the Barracks, everyone suddenly gave Cloud a wide berth.

And despite knowing it was Sephiroth, no one wanted to point fingers because all evidence was missing. No camera footage. No witnesses. As if a ghost did it. But he knew what the Masamune’s stab wounds were like. And Cloud wasn’t sure what to feel when it was because of him that someone died.

Then he heard the Turks talking about it, how the man was tortured to death before he died. Cloud felt so upset at that.

He didn’t talk to Sephiroth for a week then until Angeal begged him to. With an explanation that Sephiroth isn’t completely “normal” and is _too_ protective of Cloud for reasons unbeknownst to anyone...

Then, Sephiroth found him, and said one word. "Sorry."

And just like that, Cloud made up with him. It was extremely awkward at first. That Sephiroth could murder someone for him and because of him in cold blood was... scary. But eventually they were back to being on speaking terms, to hanging out, and then, soon he was getting private lessons on how best to kill enemies with a sword, something Cloud had taken to like a fish out of water.

Maybe the two of them weren't so different and Cloud wondered if he would ever kill for Sephiroth one day.

Cloud knew that SOLDIERs killed. And It was about time he got over it anyway so the extra lessons helped.

Cloud didn’t apply for SOLDIER until the treatment was over.

The MAKO in him helped a little but it was a double edged sword. His body felt like lead for a day or two and then after, he was able to feel how light everything was. How easy it was to move around. It wasn't cheating or so he told himself. There were days it made him miserable. Unable to even leave Sephiroth’s quarters and missing classes that fed the rumor mill.

A small cover up was all it took. It was an underhanded move but Cloud soon realized even if Angeal was all for honor, there were times the man reluctantly agreed for quick fixes.

Especially if it was at the cost of ruining his career. Hierarchies were still stupid in his opinion but he knows better that he still wasn’t any better than the rest of them. That just because he was friends with strong people like Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth, he was superior? No. He made the mistake before and he knew that strength didn't mean anything until he could use the strength with responsibility.

He had a long way to go.

Zack and him got a little closer, and they paired up in low level missions. Killing monsters that gained him battle experience which was more than what he could gain from training Katas and practicing how to cast materia and target practice with his rifle.

Nothing beats a moving target after all, and the adrenaline rush from a successful kill was something he could never compare to anything in the world.

* * *

“Man, I’m beat Cloud, why don’t you and I go for a swim?”

Cloud stayed under the umbrella, afraid of the sun because it always burned his skin and turned it splotchy red.

“You go ahead.”

“Fine. Angeal! I have the ball! Let’s play a game!!!”

“Just like a kid.” Sephiroth said beside him. And Cloud was startled when a hand held his.

Sephiroth wasn't looking at him, just casually linking their fingers together like it was natural...

It was just another mission. A mandatory leave for Zack and Sephiroth. And him. The president got wind of his association with them and asked for more discretion because the lower level infantrymen were complaining to which Sephiroth almost threatened the president’s life.

Bad move that turned into a good one. So here they were, stuck at the beach. Costa Del Sol was surprisingly nice.

And Sephrioth was holding his hand. Cloud was blushing.

When Cloud turned around Sephiroth leaned up and kissed him.

Cloud was lost in the clouds. His lips and tongue is sin personified.

Genesis snapped a picture. Not that anyone knew he was there, spying on them.

…

  
All this because of some dumb Nibelheim Icy Blue Dragon. And somewhere in Cloud’s head, he heard a voice laugh. A pleased croon of _mine._

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_ **

* * *

_Cloud made it to SOLDIER in five months.  
_

_A year passed._

_Then tragedy after tragedy happened. They lost Genesis and a bunch of Thirds and Seconds when they defected during the Wutai war._

_Zack had to kill his own Mentor, Angeal._

_AVALANCHE took away some of their SOLDIERS and turned them into Ravens._

_An informant showed him the existence of DEEPGROUND and he kept it a secret from Sephiroth knowing his friend was going through tough times, refusing missions that had anything to do with former friends._

_The longer he stayed in Shinra the more he learned about all the bad things it did under the wraps. He was considering leaving and he was not alone._

* * *

**_New εγλ 0002 August 20th_ **

“It’s about time I retire, Cloud. But I don’t want to drag you with me. You have to decide if you wish to come with me.”

Cloud could only wrap his arms around the man and stared at the plain platinum ring Sephiroth gave him. He was wearing a matching set of platinum earrings with a wolf. It gave him a stacked buff for speed with immunities to a host of things. Sephiroth affectionately told him once Cloud fought like a wolf from the Nibel regions and it was perfect for him.

It was just a small declaration of his intention for courtship. It was so formal. And that with everything that was going on, he was willing to wait until Cloud could give him his full consent.

Sephiroth stared at him, and gave him a small kiss on the lips as he was handed their next and final mission if all went to plan, to investigate _the Malfunctioning Reactor in Nibelheim_.

“I thought it would make you happy to return to your hometown now that you’ve made it to SOLDIER. I wonder what it’s like to come back. I never had a hometown so I wouldn’t know.”

“Isn’t Midgar your home?”

“No… but perhaps wherever you are… is my home.”

Cloud sighed and pressed his forehead against Sephiroth.

* * *

**_New εγλ 0002 September 22nd_ **

_The company arrived at Nibelheim and Cloud was reunited with his childhood crush who was recommended by the Turks to be their guide to the Nibel Mountains._

_Inside the reactor, they saw the truth. Jenova. Makonoids. Monsters. Hojo’s pet projects._

_Sephiroth discovered the library under Shinra’s Mansion and despite all of Cloud’s efforts, his lover locked himself for days to read about his origin… changing into some angry unapproachable person. Cloud cried and with what strength he had, he convinced Sephiroth to leave once._

_That whatever he might read, Cloud was there for him but in the end Sephiroth asked to leave him alone if he loved him at all._

_In the end, nothing could stop the madness._

_Nibelheim was soon filled with the red fires and ash. Crackling flames. Bodies stabbed to death by a sword that should have saved them once upon a time._

_And Cloud, SOLDIER Third Class ends up killing the man he loves._

_Hojo turned him into a specimen together with Zack._

_He was a failure of a clone without a number. Without purpose. Without memories._

_Forgets. Feelings. Dissipating. Shattered._

* * *

**_New εγλ 0007 September 30th_ **

_Zack Fair_ dies.

Cloud Strife’s adventure as an ex SOLDIER First Class begins.

* * *

...

And Sephiroth begins to haunt him in his memories, his love morphing into a sad amalgamation of obsession, lust and hate for his puppet. Cloud would never understand why he could never fully condemn Sephiroth despite everything he did and why even if he was a failure of a clone, there was a part of him that just wanted to save him. A part of him that could not resist his call.

But subconsciously they know that they are each other's halves, destined to return to each other's side. Perhaps one day Cloud will remember, and what will he do then? Will he fall from grace? Hating the world that has damned his love and embrace the call of _Mother?_ Or will he stay the same, unaffected by sweet memories that perhaps are best left buried and forgotten? Only time can tell and that's a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> It was rather self indulgent but I hope you enjoyed it <3 also the dogeza isn't humiliating at all. Also, since halfway the story, it was mostly from Cloud's PoV, I'd let you think about whether or not Sephiroth was taking advantage of the Mako Treatment in any sexual way. He's a good man (at least before he went mad) but not a complete saint either.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'm always happy to have feedback.


End file.
